


devotion

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [10]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Exhibitionism, M/M, Power Play, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Lelouch coaxes Suzaku into having him on his throne.





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> im dipping my toes back into code geass by writing smut. i love these two so much. 
> 
> for trope-bingo w/ the square "power dynamics" and seasonofkink w/ the square "thrill/danger"

Lelouch smiles at Suzaku lazily, letting his legs wrap around his waist. "Come on," he says, hands going up his knight's body. "Show me your devotion, Suzaku."

Suzaku swallows thickly. "Lelouch—"

"Mm," he chides. "Use my title, knight."

He looks at him with his mouth open, eyes a little wide. "Emperor," he says. "Won't anyone see us? We are- we _are_ in your throne room, Emperor."

He laughs a little, pulling him down for a messy kiss. "That is part of it, though, isn't it, dear knight?" he says, tilting his head. "For anyone to see just how devoted you are to your emperor." He hands him the lube unceremoniously. "Coat yourself in it and sink in. I will be fine, Knight of Zero."

Suzaku groans and he obeys, letting lube drip into his hand before he coats his length with it, stroking himself slowly. His thumb swipes over the head of his cock, pre-come already spilling out of the slit. He licks his lips, presses the tip against Lelouch's entrance.

"Come on, knight," he says.

He pushes in, a strangled moan leaving his mouth. He digs his nails into Lelouch's hips, panting as he starts finding his pace, fucking into him slowly. "Oh _God,_ Emperor," he breathes, eyes lidded as he looks down at him. "You're stunning."

Lelouch gives him a lopsided smile, bringing his hand down to stroke himself. Soft whimpers leave his mouth, lips open in a silent plea. "You really think so, knight? Or are you perhaps just praising me because that's your duty?"

Suzaku whimpers, his thrusts growing more eager. The throne doesn't shift in the least, doesn't move an inch— the throne room is empty apart from the two of them, but there are many places to hide in it. Perhaps C.C. is watching them, perhaps someone else entirely is. Both ideas make him hot with desire; he wants everyone to know the _nature_ of their relationship. How much more than knight and Emperor it is. How they're interlaced together, like pieces of a puzzle.

"I really think so, Emperor," he says, voice a little strained with arousal as he fucks sloppily into him. "You're gorgeous. Perfect." He thrusts and he groans, his stomach all up in knots. "Agh, E-Emperor, please..."

"Shh," he says, a hand on his side. "Soon, knight. Hold up a little longer for me, yes?"

Suzaku whines softly, fucking into him in a pace that borders on erratic. Lelouch moans and writhes underneath him, yes, but for the most part he's smiling, almost judging his performance. Like he _knows_ someone's watching.

"Anything for you, Emperor," he says hastily, his nails leaving light indents on Lelouch's hips as he thrusts into him.

"I know," he says, his hand caressing Suzaku's side almost tenderly, fingertips brushing against his scars from his time under the Britannia that once was. "Show everyone how good of a knight you are." He straightens up as much as he can, to catch his lips on his own, kissing him. "Come, Suzaku."

The knots in his stomach unfurl all at once, eyes rolling back as he buries himself to the hilt, spilling inside Lelouch. He pants, holding onto him as he releases, Lelouch panting as well as he brings his hand to his own cock, getting himself off as soon as Suzaku comes. He groans out, hips stuttering up, and he releases all over his own hand.

"Perfect," Lelouch tells him. "Pull out now, dear knight," he orders with that gentleness so unlike him.

Suzaku does, and he watches, speechless, as his cum drips out of Lelouch and onto the throne's cushion.

"Emperor—" he starts, voice cracking.

"Oh no, no worries," he interrupts. "I like it like this."

He likes it like this too, as much as he wouldn't admit it. The thrill of fucking the Emperor in his throne is almost as huge as the thrill of his release staining the throne itself. Anyone could notice, anyone could call it out.

But nobody will, as they are all too terrified of Lelouch anyway.

Lelouch stands up, spent, as he reaches for a handkerchief, cleaning his hand as come continues to drip out of him.

"We should go to our quarters now, perhaps, knight," Lelouch offers as he reaches for his clothes quite noncomittally. Like he wants anyone working at the Emperor's to see him like this.

"Perhaps we should," Suzaku nods with only a string of his voice left as he follows Lelouch's lead to their quarters, fixing his clothes as he does so.


End file.
